Attitude Change
by JohnDoggettisaBadass
Summary: Scully's acting stranger than usual and it's throwing Mulder off his game, how will he react when she starts making advances? Set towards the end of season two. Angst, check. Smut, check. Sexy Scully? Check.


**Author's Note: This is my fourth fanfic in nearly a week, I just can't stop writing. Hope you enjoy, this one's short and full of smut.**

 **J. Edgar Hoover Building**

 **Monday**

 **9:27 am**

Special Agent Fox Mulder looked at his watch for the fifth time in 10 minutes. Where was she he thought? She was usually always in the office by 8:30, 9:00 at the latest. He had tried to stay focused on his work, but Dana Scully was never this late, never. He was just about to pick up the phone and listen to his voicemails again thinking he might have missed a call from her when the basement office door opened and she walked in.

"Morning Mulder," she said closing the door behind her and turning back to him.

Morning it was, Scully she was not. The woman standing in front of him was…well…a sex symbol to say the least. She was wearing a very, very tight short skirt that showed the skin just above her knees and her legs…my God her legs were glistening even in the dull office light.

"Mulder?" she asked walking, no, strutting towards him. He thought she would take a seat in the chair across from his desk as she usually did, but instead she rounded the corner of his desk and leaned up against it only a foot from where he was sitting.

"Something going on?" she asked oh so innocently as she stared down at him. He tried not to let his eyes wander away from her gaze but he couldn't avoid it. In addition to the short, tight skirt she had donned a tight navy blue blouse that did an excellent job at emphasizing her curvaceous figure. Jesus Christ, he thought looking back up, the top button was unbuttoned.

He quickly snapped out of it trying to avoid a long awkward silence. "No, nothing's going on Scully, did you get enough beauty sleep?" he asked motioning to the clock above his desk.

Without taking her big blue beautiful eyes off of him she responded. "Yeah Mulder, actually I did, don't you think so?"

It's a goddamn trap. This was some sort of sick joke she was playing on him, it had to be. This wasn't the Scully he knew, she didn't dress like this and act this way…he quickly glanced around the room for anything out of place. Maybe the Lone Gunmen were lurking behind the door ready to pop out and capture his reaction on film the moment he broke.

She got up from her spot on his desk and walked into the adjacent room. He watched as her hips swayed back and forth for the few steps into the other room. He bit his tongue and tried to take his eyes off of her ass, but Jesus she was a bombshell today. Of course she was usually beautiful but this was…something else. She was sexy in a way that awoke his inner caveman.

He continued to stare as she dropped a pen on the ground and bent over to pick it up slowly. The skirt she was wearing somehow got tighter and accentuated her ass. He shook his head in disbelief and slapped himself, this had to be a dream.

She turned around suddenly and looked back at him.

"What was that sound?" she asked quizzically.

He simply shrugged and turned his chair slowly trying to take his eyes off of her. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she took a seat at the spare desk and began to rummage through her briefcase. She pulled out something silver and uncapped it. Lipstick, he thought as he continued to spy on her. She smacked her lips and applied it slowly, it was a bright shade of red. She suddenly caught his eyes and he looked away quickly almost falling over in his chair.

He buried his head in a file and hoped she hadn't seen him staring. Apparently she had because a few seconds later he heard her get up from her desk and walk over to the front of his desk.

Next thing he knew her fingers curled over the top of the file he was holding and slowly pressed it down on the desk so he had nothing to hide behind. He continued looking down at the desk.

"Mulder," she said commandingly.

He looked up slowly into her eyes. "Yes?" he asked.

She smiled and leaned over the desk so that her head was within a few inches of his. He flinched as she did so and hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Do you like my lipstick?" she asked simply.

He kept his eyes staring at the file cabinet to his right, afraid of what would happen if he looked into her eyes again. He gulped.

"Uh yeah Scully," he managed to say. "Yeah it looks good on you."

He saw her smirk out of the corner of his eye. Then she stood up straight and walked into the other room relinquishing him from his interrogation. He exhaled deeply and let his head fall onto his desk. What in the hell had gotten into her today?

 **J. Edgar Hoover Building**

 **Tuesday**

 **11:23 am**

Monday had come and gone without any further interrogations and awkward moments, for which he had been glad. However, when Scully had walked into their offices this morning, she had not changed her demeanor and was wearing a similar, sexy outfit. Her cherry lipstick was back as well, and he tried to come to terms with what was going on.

He couldn't think of anything in the past week that could cause this sudden change in her behavior and he thought about calling her mom just to double check it wasn't something going on in her family. But what could he possibly say? Hello Mrs. Scully, do you know why your daughter is suddenly acting… over-the-top flirtatious? Yeah, that wasn't exactly going to cut it.

Currently they were both sitting in AD Skinner's office situated at an oak roundtable in the middle of a meeting about the expense reports of the X-Files over the past few years.

"So next I just want to go over a few ways we can make your trips cheaper in the future," said the suited man pointing to the slides coming from the projector.

Mulder sighed and tried to stay awake as he watched the projector change slides. He glanced over at Skinner who simply sat there and pointed with his pen back at the slides indicating he should pay attention.

He glanced over at Scully, who was sitting to his left. Her eyes were glued to the projector as well. He let his eyes travel down from her face to her unbuttoned blouse, he could barely make out the top of her breasts.

"Agent Mulder."

He glanced back up quickly to the suited man at the end of the table. He was glaring back at him.

"Uh yes Sir, sorry Sir," Mulder said sitting up straight in his chair.

"Are you with us Agent? This meeting is about you after all," the suited man said sternly.

"Yes Sir, I apologize," he replied.

The suited man went back to pointing at the slides projected on the wall of the office.

"Anyways as you can see here we can easily-,"

Mulder didn't hear anything after that however as he almost jumped in his chair when he felt a hand brush over his upper leg. He looked down at his left leg and saw a hand rubbing up and down it, he followed the hand to an arm, and then the arm to the woman.

It was Scully's arm, her hand was on his leg, just casually rubbing him in the middle of a meeting. He didn't know what to think, was the prank still going on? Was AD Skinner and all these men in on it? He didn't know but he quickly grabbed her hand with his own to try and get her attention.

She noticed and slowly looked over at him. He gave her a confused look and she just smiled seductively back at him. He motioned back down to her hand which was still on his leg. She nodded and moved her hand further up his thigh quickly advancing towards his groin.

His mouth gaped open in surprise and he was a bit taken aback by her actions. Whoever this woman was, she certainly wasn't the same Scully he had said goodbye to last Friday.

Her fingertips brushed up against his crotch and he quickly stood up from his chair knocking it over backwards. The suited man went quiet and turned around looking annoyed.

"Agent Mulder," Skinner said sternly. "Do you need to be somewhere other than this meeting?"

He glanced down at Scully, she now looked concerned. He looked back to Skinner.

"Sorry Sir I uh…I have to use the little boy's room; I'll be right back." And with that he hurriedly exited the Assistant Directors office and headed for the nearest bathroom.

He pushed the door open and walked inside. He did a check under the only two stalls to make sure he was alone. Luckily he was. He leaned onto the sink, turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face trying to make sense of what had just happened. He shook off the water, grabbed a few paper towels out of the dispenser and wiped his face.

He stared back up into the mirror at his reflection. He saw the red circles under his eyes, after the events that had occurred at the office yesterday he had spent half the night awake thinking about it, thinking about her. At one point he had even thought of…well, getting himself off to the memory of her in that outfit. But he had stopped himself from doing so, she was his partner, his coworker, and he didn't want to tarnish what they had by getting himself…aroused.

He splashed more water on his face and tried his best to shake it off. If she tried to…feel him again during the meeting he would just stop her from doing it. It's not like she was going to make a scene in front of Skinner, there were certain FBI protocols that remained unbroken for a reason.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked up to see who it was.

"Mulder what are you doing in-,"

"What am I doing?" he asked cutting Scully off in the middle of her sentence. "First of all," he continued, pointing his finger at her trying to intimidate her, "This is the men's bathroom, second of all, what am I doing? What are you doing Scully? You…you had your hand near my groin back there!"

She stared back at him and bit her lip in that cute but innocent way. "Did…did you like it?"

He stared back at her in awe and disbelief. He couldn't deal with this right now, he needed to go home, think about things. He pushed past her as she spoke.

"Where are you going?" she asked following him out of the men's restroom and into the crowded hallway.

"Home," he replied heading straight for the elevator, "tell Skinner I got a bad case of the flu but that I'll be in tomorrow." He walked into the packed elevator and pressed 'G'. He watched as the elevator doors closed and Scully was left standing there with a concerned look on her face.

 **J. Edgar Hoover Building**

 **Wednesday**

 **6:37 pm**

Mulder had come into work very cautiously earlier in the day, being that he was not quite sure what to expect from his seemingly unpredictable partner. She had arrived nearly an hour after he had, wished him a good morning and went on business as usual. Of course she was still dressed very…liberally and had not yet lost the cherry lipstick.

She had however put on more makeup. Even though he tried very hard throughout the day to keep his eyes off of her, the task proved to be quite difficult, especially now that she had caked on a new eyeliner. Whenever she looked at him he felt as if he was staring into the Roman Goddess of Love's eyes.

Skinner had rescheduled the meeting that he had promptly abandoned yesterday for today and he had taken a seat on the opposite side of the table from Scully, just to be sure. He spent most of the rest of the day avoiding her at all costs, he even had a friend from the handwriting analysis lab call her down for a bullshit analysis review on a case he had solved a year ago just so that he could be away from her.

It was almost seven now and he was just about to leave for the day when she entered the office. He tried his best to ignore her and made way for the coat hanger. She walked right past him and into the adjacent office. He let out a sigh of relief, grabbed his jacket and was about to reach for the doorknob when she spoke, stopping him from making a clean getaway.

"Have a good night Mulder," she said ever so sweetly. He barely turned around and nodded at her. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

"I'll be thinking about you tonight," she said as he exited the room. He stopped briefly, but decided not to ask about what she meant, he had enough to think about.

 **Fox Mulder's Apartment**

 **Wednesday**

 **10:20 pm**

He had decided he would get into bed early that night and try to get some sleep, who knows, he thought, maybe he could change his sleep schedule as easily as Scully had changed her personality. Just after he kicked off his shoes and let his head hit the pillow his phone rang from his bedside table. He groaned and picked it up as he leaned on one arm.

"Mulder, who is this?" he asked the mystery caller. He didn't know anyone who would call him this late unless it was an emergency.

"Fox."

Christ alive. It was Scully, and she had said his first name. She never said his first name.

"Scully what do you want?" he asked bluntly.

He heard her sigh followed by a deep breath.

"Fox, I'm lonely…can you come over?" She made it sound more like an order than a question.

"Scully, I'm not coming over and I don't know what's gotten into you-,"

"Nothing's gotten into me Mulder," she said interrupting him. "I just miss you, and I want you in my bed…with me."

He tried to explain how she was acting completely ridiculous but was interrupted yet again. "Scully I am not-,"

"I want you…I want you so badly Mulder, please," she began to plead with him. "Come on, just come over, we don't have to have sex if you don't want too…,"

"Christ Scully," he replied not sure where to go from there. His partner, his Scully had just essentially told him she wanted to have sex with him. She would never tell him that, she was supposed to be the professional, stern, caring and skeptical one, not whatever she was now.

"Am I turning you on Mulder?" she asked innocently. "Do you want to have sex?"

His mind was having a war with itself. Well, make that his mind and his dick. One wanted very badly to go over there, scoop her off her slutty little feet and fuck her like he had never fucked any woman before, but the other was the stronger of the two and it won.

"Scully, I'm going to bed, do not call me again tonight, and please don't make this weird at work tomorrow. I don't know what's going on with you recently but if your lonely just go out and find some other guy okay? Goodnight." He didn't even wait to hear her voice again before hanging up. He could hardly take it any longer.

 **J. Edgar Hoover Building**

 **Thursday**

 **5:57 pm**

Not only had Scully not made it weird at work today, she hadn't even bothered to show up. Mulder half-expected her to show up after lunch but when she didn't he called AD Skinner's office and asked if she had called in sick today. Apparently she had and said she was taking the day for personal time.

At about three pm after thinking about if what he had said to her last night had been too much he decided to call her mother to see if she knew anything. She had just met Scully for a late lunch and had said she seemed her normal self. When he asked Margaret whether she had seen any attitude changes in Scully recently she said she hadn't and that maybe he was just overthinking things.

He almost settled himself on that answer as he thought long and hard about the past few days' events but realized there had to be something to account for Scully's actions besides his brain. She had never just rubbed his leg in the middle of a meeting before or purposefully showed him her cleavage or asked him if he liked her lipstick.

He decided he would call her tomorrow if she didn't come into work and apologize for what he had said to her. Then hopefully they could both try and work things out, without screwing everything up in the process of course.

 **J. Edgar Hoover Building**

 **Friday**

 **3:30 pm**

Mulder picked up the phone sitting on his desk after spending the last twenty minutes staring at it and dialed her home number. It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"Dana Scully," she said plainly. For a moment she sounded like her old self again, not over-the-top sweet or seductive.

"Da- Scully it's me," he said refraining from using her first name. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said the other night and I'm really hoping you didn't take it seriously, you're my partner and I've just been a bit confused by you lately."

He heard her inhale and exhale deeply before responding.

"It's okay Mulder, but I think we should talk," she said firmly.

"Well yeah, that's why I called but-,"

"No," she said interrupting him, "in person, I have some things I have to confess and I would rather tell you face to face, if you don't mind."

There it was. 'If you don't mind.' It was beginning to sound like Scully was back to her regular self, maybe she had a change of heart, or maybe she had taken his words and spent time thinking about how she had acted over the past week. Either way, it sounded like he had his Scully back.

"Sure," he said calmly. "Um when and where?"

"Tonight? My place? Say around 7?" she asked sounding somewhat shy.

"Okay, see you tonight then," he said simply.

"Okay, see you Mulder."

He hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver. Tonight was going to be interesting, that's for sure.

 **Dana Scully's Apartment**

 **Friday**

 **6:52 pm**

He walked up to her door and knocked three times. He held a bouquet of flowers he had picked up at the local florist just down the street as his way of saying sorry and hoped she would accept them, even though he was still unsure how she would act.

She opened the door and he immediately took notice that her attire was back to normal, she wasn't wearing a pantsuit of course, but her breasts weren't poking out the top of her shirt and her legs were covered by blue jeans. He looked up at her and smiled handing her the flowers.

"Oh, thanks Mulder but you didn't have too-,"

"I did Scully," he said cutting her off and stepping into her apartment. "I shouldn't have said what I said the other night."

"It's really okay Mulder," she said turning around and setting the bouquet of flowers on her countertop. "I should be the one apologizing."

"Why don't you just tell me what's been going on the last few days and we'll call it even?" He suggested.

"Yeah, right," she said calmly. "Oh uh come in and sit down." She led him to her white plush sofa and they sat down together just a few inches apart. She sat crisscross on the couch as he took a seat next to her and waited for her to start.

She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Okay, um, well I guess I should start with the reason behind my…change in behavior."

"That would be good," he said concurring.

"Ah, okay," she said taking a deep breath, "This weekend I got drunk with my sister, you know Melissa, anyways I told her that I was…attracted to you and that you hardly ever treated me like…like a woman so she told me that I should try a bit harder for your attention."

It was his turn to take a deep breath. Okay, so she hadn't adopted multiple personality disorder, this was good news. "Okay," he said calmly, "so you acted that way this entire week in order to get my attention?"

She sighed and looked back into his eyes very sincerely. "Yes. Melissa said that your type of men are only attracted to women who are…well…courageously sexual. So…I tried my very best to do that, and you only kept pushing me away, so I tried harder…and then when I called on Wednesday I was determined just to have sex with you to prove my point."

He looked away from her momentarily to gather his thoughts but her hand came down on top of his and he looked back into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Mulder…," she said wiping a tear from her eye. "What're you thinking?"

What was he thinking? That's a good goddamn question. Before he even formulated a thought in his head his mouth started speaking words.

"I'm thinking that it's adorable that your attracted to me," he said as he watched her facial expression become disappointed and she looked down at her sofa.

"Adorable…," she said quietly.

"Hey hey now," he said lifting her chin with his index finger, "That's not a bad thing. And there's a reason I don't necessarily treat you as a woman Scully." He thought about what he was going to say next, and realized it didn't matter how he said it because it was the truth.

"I don't treat you as a woman because if I did that I would treat you as a girlfriend," he started to say as he watched her grin ever so slightly. "I pay more attention to your beauty than you'll ever know because I don't want to make it so obvious that I'm attracted to you on more than just a friendship level."

She was now smiling back at him completely and he knew he had to finish what he had started.

"Scully, I treat you as my partner first and foremost because if I treated you as anything else I would certainly have to admit that I'm falling for you, hard."

He stared back at her as she stared back at him. He took her hands in his and let a smile creep across his face. Her cheeks had turned a bright shade of red, just how he liked.

"How…how come you didn't just have sex with me then or give in when I tempted you this week?" she asked squeezing his hands.

"Because Scully," he said leaning in closer to her, "that's not the version of you I'm attracted too, I'm attracted to this Scully, to the Scully I've known for the past few years. To the shy and reserved and yet fully independent and strong-willed and skeptical and professional and annoyingly-stern Scully." She giggled in response. "That's the Scully I want to make love too, not some bimbo version of you."

She immediately quit her giggling and bit her lip. "You want too-,"

"You have no idea," he answered.

She answered his request by launching herself on top of him and colliding her lips with his, engaging in a passionate and steamy battle of tongues. He kissed her back hard and with raw emotion as he stripped off his t-shirt and began to run his hands along her back. She quickly broke from the kiss and tore her own top off revealing her perky breasts hidden behind a black lace bra.

"Scully…you're so beautiful…," he said softly keeping his hands on her waist.

She thanked him by leaning down into him again and kissing him. He latched onto her upper lip with his and moved one hand to the back of her neck. At this he felt her flinch slightly and he broke away from the kiss.

"It's me Scully," he said reassuringly. "It's me…let me in Scully."

She whispered a small 'I'm sorry' and leaned down into him completely. He felt her arms wrap around his body as she placed her head on his shoulder and clung to him.

"Fox…," she said quietly.

"Scully," he replied holding her close to him.

" _Dana_ ," she corrected whispering in his ear. "Call me Dana."

"Dana…," he whispered into her soft hair.

"Mulder," she said moving her head so that she looked straight down into his eyes piercing them with hers.

"Yeah Dana?" he asked quietly as he moved her hair out of her face.

"I want to call you Fox…," she said somewhat ashamedly.

"Okay." He said without hesitation. He was done saying no to her.

She kissed him hard and he took her face in his hands as she began to rub her hands over his chest. He realized how surprisingly relaxed she made him when she did that.

She slowly retracted her soft lips from his but kept her face within a few inches of his.

"Fox, are you really falling for me?"

He smiled up at her. This was the Scully he knew, the Scully he wanted.

"Dana, I've already fallen for you."

She smiled her biggest smile yet. This was exactly where she wanted to be.


End file.
